We Are Never Ever Getting Back Together
by Kitahara Yuuko
Summary: Kirito dan Asuna bertengkar karena sebuah masalah sepele, apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya ? Don't like ? Don't read ! RnR ? :)) [Disclaimer : Reki Kawahara]


Yuu-chan back~

Fic SAO baru, jangan lupa komentar ya !

Happy reading ! :*

WE ARE NEVER EVER GETTING BACK TOGETHER

Yuuki Asuna, gadis cantik berambut coklat muda ini memandangi sarapan di meja makannya dengan wajah tidak berselera. Ia sedang bertengkar dengan pacarnya, Kirigaya Kazuto atau lebih di kenal dengan panggilan Kirito karena salah paham. Beberapa hari lalu, Asuna melihat Kirito pulang dari sekolah bersama dengan gadis lain, padahal itu adalah adik tiri Kirito, yaitu Suguha. Karena tidak melihat dengan jelas, Asuna langsung memarahi Kirito lewat telepon. Akhirnya sampai sekarang, ia belum berbicara lagi dengan cowok berambut hitam legam itu karena setiap kali Kirito menelopon/mengirim SMS pada Asuna, ia selalu menghiraukannya.

"Asuna-chan, kamu kenapa ?" Suara okaa-san membuyarkan lamunan Asuna,

"Eh ? Iie… Nandemonai nee…" Jawabnya lemas,

"Cepatlah makan serealmu itu, nanti terlambat !"

"Baik, okaa-san…"

Asuna sebenarnya tidak ingin pergi ke sekolah, ia tidak mau bertemu dengan Kirito untuk sementara waktu. Tapi apa boleh buat ? Kedua orangtua Asuna tentu saja tak mengizinkannya untuk membolos satu haripun karena alasan yang menurut mereka tidak penting. Setelah selesai dengan sarapannya, Asuna langsung beranjak keluar rumah dan masuk kedalam mobil BMW milik Otou-san yang berwarna biru tua. Asuna tetap memasang wajah murung dan datar sepanjang perjalanan dan sang Otou-san juga tidak mau berkomentar atau menanyakan hal itu, mungkin dia tahu kebiasaan remaja yang kadang bertengkar dengan pacarnya seperti itu.

"Jaa, Otou-san !" Asuna langsung meloncat keluar dari mobil begitu sampai di depan gerbang sekolahnya,

"Hmm…" Otou-san hanya bergumam sambil tersenyum menatap Asuna.

Kedua kakinya yang terbalut oleh kaos kaki bercorak hitam melangkah dengan cepat menuju kelas 2-C yang berada di lantai dua. Asuna menatap jam tangannya dengan ekspresi kaget karena beberapa menit lagi bel masuk kelas akan berbunyi. Gadis itu kemudian berlari secepat mungkin menaiki satu demi satu anak tangga. BRUK ! Karena terlalu tergesa-gesa, Asuna tidak sengaja bertabrakan dengan seseorang. Untung saja mereka berdua tidak terjatuh, Asuna malu sekali saat itu dan ia hanya menundukan wajahnya yang mulai memerah.

"Ah, gomen !" Pekiknya,

"Asuna…"

"Eh ?" Ia melirik orang di hadapannya, ternyata itu Kirito !

"Aku mau bicara sebentar…" Belum sempat Asuna mengeluarkan sepatah katapun, ia langsung menarik tangannya,

"Aku tidak mau bicara lagi denganmu !" Asuna menepis tangan Kirito,

"Kenapa ?"

"Aku benci padamu !"

"Memangnya siapa yang salah ?! Justru itu kamu !"

"Ya, memang aku salah paham tapi seharusnya kamu juga peka !"

"Jadi maksudmu aku ini tidak peka ?! Dan apa maksudmu tidak membalas SMS dan teleponku ?!"

Akhirnya mereka bertengkar di tangga, bel masuk sudah berbunyi tapi Asuna maupun Kirito tidak peduli, mereka ingin membicarakan soal masalah yang sebenarnya sepele ini. Asuna dan Kirito sama-sama saling menyalahkan, padahal sebetulnya mereka bisa saling minta maaf, tapi rasa gengsi Asuna dan sifat keras kepala Kirito membuat adu mulut mereka ini tidak selesai-selesai juga. Akhirnya Kirito mengeluarkan kata-kata yang membuat perasaan Asuna tersayat-sayat.

"Aku ingin kita putus !" Suara Kirito agak membentak,

"Hah…" Asuna tercengang,

"Kamu terlalu egois ! Aku tidak suka…"

"Ta, tapi kamu juga seharusnya…"

"Berisik ! Aku tidak mau melihatmu lagi !" Kirito memotong perkataan Asuna dan kemudian beranjak pergi,

"Kirito ! Hei, tunggu dulu kau ! Kirigaya Kazutooo !" Asuna memanggilnya dengan keras tapi Kirito pura-pura tidak mendengar, cowok itu berjalan menuju kelasnya dengan cuek,

"Kirito… Ini memang salahku, gomen…" Gumamnya dengan menyesal, perlahan-lahan air mata Asuna mengalir,

"Hik… Hiks…" Ia mulai terisak.

Kirito's POV

Cih, menyebalkan ! Gadis itu memang benar-benar egois !

Tapi… Apa keputusanku untuk putus dengannya ini benar ?

Rasanya aku terlalu terburu-buru, apa aku siap untuk berpisah dengan Asuna ?

Sebenarnya… Aku tidak ingin kehilangan dia !

Kalau saja masalah ini tidak pernah ada, mungkin sekarang kami sedang bergandengan tangan menuju kelas…

Ah, ngomong-ngomong aku bolos pelajaran kimia !

Aaargh ! Biarlah ! Pikiranku sedang kalut…

Tanpa sadar, aku sudah berada di depan pintu perpustakaan…

Kok ? Kenapa aku bisa ada di sini ?

Sudahlah…

Aku masuk saja, lagipula mungkin tempat ini kosong !

Kreeet…

Pintu aku buka sedikit dan aku mengintip kedalam,

Ah, benar kan ? Tidak ada siapa-siapa di sini…

Tanpa aba-aba, kali ini aku langsung masuk saja !

Eeeh…

Ternyata di dalam ada orang !

Petugas perpustakaan ?

Aku melirik orang itu dengan sangar,

Dia…

Kepala sekolah ?!

"Apa yang kau lakukan saat jam pelajaran, Kirigaya ?!" Bentaknya,

"A, aku tersesat…" Ujarku berbohong, alasan yang bodoh, kan ?

"Bohong !" Aaah… Kepala sekolah pintar menebak !

"Ehehe…" Aku hanya bisa tersenyum miris karena yakin 100% bahwa aku akan dapat hukuman,

Oh, astaga… Jangan sampai aku harus membersihkan toilet sekolah !

"Sekarang kamu berdiri di tengah lapangan upacara dengan satu kaki di angkat sampai bel istirahat berbunyi !"

Ah, sudah biasa…

"Baik !" Aku hanya mengangguk saja dan mulai melakukan hukuman tersebut,

Sial, hari ini cuaca panas sekali !

Skip Time (Asuna's POV)

Kemana Kirito ? Ini sudah jam pelajaran kedua (matematika) dan dia tidak muncul juga !

Aaargh ! Lupakan dia, Asuna !

Dia bukan lagi siapa-siapa…

Setelah tadi dia membuatku menangis, aku bertekad untuk move on !

Ya ! Aku harus mencari pengganti Kirito !

Uhm… Bisakah aku ?

Ah, tentu saja ! Aku ini Yuuki Asuna, aku pasti bisa !

Saat aku memikirkan siapa saja 'target' yang bisa di 'pakai' (?) untuk pengganti Kirito, tiba-tiba saja Akemoto-sensei menggebrak mejaku !

"Apa yang kau pikirkan, Yuuki-san ?!" Ia menatapku dengan kesal,

"Eh ? Ada apa sensei ?" Suaraku gemetar,

"Sejak tadi sepertinya kamu tidak menyimak pelajaran saya !"

"Aku menyimak, kok !" Ehehe… Aku memang melamun sejak tadi !

"Oh, ya ? Kalau begitu kerjakan soal di depan !"

"Ta, tapi…"

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian ! Kerjakan !"

Uuuh… Menyebalkan !

Aku melangkah kedepan dan mengambil spidol hitam khusus papan tulis di meja guru,

Untuk beberapa saat aku hanya memandangi soal dengan kaku…

Aaargh ! Aljabar ?! Aku tidak suka !

Dengan perlahan aku melirik Akemoto-sensei,

"Ada apa ? Cepat kerjakan !" Suaranya seperti orang menjerit,

Ah… Sial…

"Aku tidak bisa sensei, gomen…" Aku mengalaaah !

"Jadi ? Apa tadi kamu menyimak pelajaran, Yuuki-san ?"

"Tidak, sensei…" Aku mengaku sajalah…

"Sudah kuduga !" Ia tersenyum sinis,

Aku menarik nafas panjang…

Haaah… Pasti aku akan di hokum !

"Nah, Yuuki-san…" Ujar Akemoto-sensei dengan pelan,

"Sekarang kamu berdiri di tengah lapangan sambil mengangkat satu kaki ! Cepaaat !" Kali ini dia membentak,

Aku yang kaget langsung saja berlari turun ke lantai satu.

Normal POV

Asuna tercengang melihat Kirito juga tengah di hukum, sebenarnya ia tidak sudi di hukum bersamanya, tapi… Terpaksa ! Dengan kaku, Asuna berdiri agak jauh dari Kirito dan menjalankan hukuman dari Akemoto-sensei. Mereka tidak menegur satu sama lain, Kirito bahkan tidak meliriknya sedikitpun. Tapi akhirnya, Asuna berbicara juga…

"Kirito-kun, gomen…"

"Hee ?" Cowok itu sepertinya terkejut,

"Gomen, aku memang salah… Dan, aku tidak mau putus denganmu…" Asuna menatap Kirito yang tampak merenung,

"Aku…"

"Ya ?" Asuna senang karena Kirito mulai bicara padanya,

"Gomen, Asuna… Aku tidak ingin menyakitimu lagi, kita tidak bisa pacaran lagi…"

"Kenapa ? Aku yang selama ini salah !"

"Ini salahku… Gomen, sebaiknya kita jadi sahabat saja… Ya ?" Kirito tersenyum tipis sementara Asuna hanya mematung.

Tidak lama kemudian bel istirahat berbunyi, hukuman mereka berdua selesai. Kirito yang menunggu jawaban dari Asuna tidak mampu berkata-kata apapun lagi saat gadis itu menjadi sedih karena keputusan Kirito yang kedua kalinya. Tapi, mungkin menjadi sahabat itu adalah keputusan yang paling baik menurut Kirito untuk Asuna. Karena saat menjadi sahabat, tidak akan ada salah paham lagi dan mereka masih tetap bisa bersama. Itu menurut Kirito, bukan Asuna. Ia tentu saja sedih karena hal itu.

Skip Time…

Saat pulang sekolah, Asuna yang sedang merenung terus menerus di bangku halaman belakang di kejutkan oleh Sayo Nishihara, teman sekelasnya.

"Hei, kau !" Sapa Sayo,

"Uwaaa !" Asuna meloncat dari kursinya,

"Ah, reaksimu berlebihan…"

"Sa, Sayo ! Jangan muncul tiba-tiba seperti itu !"

"Ehehe… Habisnya kamu melamun terus, sih !"

"Biar saja…"

"Kok ? Kamu kenapa ? Bertengkar dengan pacarmu ?"

"Kirito bukan pacarku lagi…"

"Heee ? Hontou ?!"

"Iya, dia ingin menjadi sahabatku saja…"

"Aaah… Asuna, gomen nee…" Nada suara Sayo menjadi lemas,

"Tidak apa-apa, kok…"

"Kalau begitu, kamu akan mencari penggantinya ?"

"Tentu saja !"

"Kamu tidak sedih ?"

"Sayo… Aku ini sedih, lihat ?" Asuna menunjuk wajahnya yang muram,

"Ohoho… Aku mengerti, tenang saja Asuna ! Pasti kamu akan menemukan orang yang jauuuh lebih baik di bandingkan Kirito !" Sayo menyemangatinya,

"Benarkah ?"

"Yup ! Aku juga begitu saat putus dengan Reiji-senpai ! Tenang sajaaa… Move on, Asuna !"

"Emmm… Doumo, Sayo !" Asuna mulai tersenyum lagi,

"Nah, besok aku tidak mau melihat ekspresi sedih lagi ya !"

"Baik, baik… Aku pulang dulu, jaa…" Asuna kemudian beranjak dari tempat bangku dan melangkah menuju gerbang sekolah,

"Jaa !" Sayo melambai-lambaikan tangannya.

Saat tiba di gerbang menunggu Otou-san, Asuna berpapasan lagi dengan Kirito.

"Asuna…" Panggilnya,

"Ah, aku mau menjawab 'tawaran' darimu saat di hukum tadi…" Timpal Asuna tanpa basa-basi,

"Jadi ?"

"Ya, aku setuju saja." Asuna menjawab dengan singkat,

"Baiklah… Aku menunggumu sejak tadi, sekarang aku mau pulang…" Kirito menampakan ekspresi datar,

"Kalau begitu, jaa…" Asuna tersenyum lebar karena ia ternyata bisa menyelesaikan masalah ini tanpa sakit hati lagi,

"Jaa, Asuna…" Kirito balas tersenyum, ia kemudian menjauh dari Asuna dan berjalan pulang.

"Aku tidak akan kembali padamu, Kirito… Kita cukup menjadi sahabat saja ! Aku pasti akan menemukan orang lain… Pasti !" Ujar Asuna dalam hati dengan penuh optimis.

~THE END~

Gimana pendapatmu ? Review yaaa !

Thanks for reading, minna-san ! :D


End file.
